Trial
by one.seveN.teen
Summary: Learning to LIVE . LAUGH . LOVE. Warning: Contains very LIGHT lemon.


**Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, it belongs to Namco Bandai.**

(A/N: I.. uh.. "accidentally" read this one rated M fic and.. I searched for this couple, no rated Ms, so yeah. I tried. **WARNING!** Light Lemon in one part of this story! I experimented, and this was what happened:)

It was a cloudy day in Daath; darkness crept within the hallways in the Oracle Knights' HQ.

A blonde woman across the halls--Legretta the Quick, was there standing in front of a window, her image reflected as the thunders and lightnings roar. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she sighed.

"I think I'm forgetting about something." she mumbled to herself. She tapped her foot on the ground as she was thinking while her chin was resting on her right hand, while the left crossed on it.

"O-oh shit." Legretta cursed. "Arietta's still in the forest." She snapped.

The God-General started walking across the halls and stopped in front of a door, she opened it with a bang. "Sync, get your ass up!" she yelled. This caused the young God-General to fall from his bed, awakened from his deep sleep.

Since he just woke up, his mood was cranky. The other reason his mood turned like that

was because he fell on his face. He sat up with his blanket half-covering him.

"...Legretta, what the hell?!" he yelled with one eye open.

"I need you to get Arietta--quick! She's somewhere in the forest near the fourth monument outside of Daath." She explained, her expression not really serious, but one that was going to burst out laughing any second.

"Why. me?! Couldn't it be Largo THIS TIME?" he growled with gritted teeth. "Largo's probably busy doing something." Legretta grinned, but then Largo passed by, reading a book. "No I'm not." he snapped as he walked by the halls reading his pocket book.

Sync's eye twitched. "W-well, anyway, you ARE the fastest among the Six God-Generals." Legretta smiled sheepishly.

"Uh huh." Sync said with a tone of sarcasm. "Oh come on!" Legretta stomped her foot like a child.

Sync scowled. Legretta got her composure back and did an expression which you can clearly read:

-DO IT OR ELSE.-

"..Fine! But you owe me big time!" he pointed at her. "Good boy. And Oh! Hurry, it's going to rain sooner or later." she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. And wipe that freaking grin off your face!" Sync said, banging the door that echoed throughout the halls. Legretta could hear him murmuring curses.

"Why do you always tease him?" Largo shook his head, his eyes still locked on his pocket book.

"Largo, shut up. This is a good thing." Legretta waved her hand.

"I suppose." he replied.

---SYNC'S POV---

Damn you Legretta. Why does have to be me? Every, single freaking time!

Well, not until I removed my mask.. That is..

UGH. "My life was SO better with that FREAKING mask on!" I thought aloud.

Arietta. Seriously, Ion here, Ion there, Ion everywhere! I can't even remember a day without her saying, "Ion-sama!" ugh. What the hell.

"Sync." Yeah, I remembered her saying my name. My heartbeat got faster. And..

I don't even know why. My other side says, 'What the hell.' But this side says it wants to hear her say my name again and again.

I haven't felt that way before. To be honest, these emotions are new.

Huh, talk about life.

Why. the. hell am I even thinking of her?! No matter which way you see it, she's nothing but an immature, childish, obsessive, delusional... cute, sweet, hey! Wait, wait, wait a sec.

Where'd that come from? Oh God, I did NOT just say that.

I slapped my forehead and..

Oh God I DID!

I kept on arguing with myself mentally. I didn't notice I'd arrive at the forest until I stepped on something.

"Grrrr!" it was a wolf. Apparently, I stepped on its tail.

"My mistake." I said, but I doubt some dumb, wild animal could understand.

It ran away like an idiot. I shrugged it off and started looking for Arietta, I walked inside

the forest. Going deeper within the depths of the forest.

"Damn, it's dark." I muttered, as I was going further, the darkness only grew.

I felt a chill run down my spine. I looked around, speeding my pace a bit. "Arietta!" I raised my voice to see if I could get a response--nothing.

I jumped on a branch of a tree and searched from above. But then a drop of water fell on my cheek, it slid down to my chin. I looked up to see drizzling, it poured harder. I jumped back on th ground and started running.

Dammit Arietta, where the hell are you? My clothes were slowly soaked wet. I stopped when I accidentally splashed on a puddle of water. I saw my reflection as it slowly calmed. Ion.

I immediately kicked the puddle and unconsciously cursed, "Ion, you son of a bitch. I hope you burn in hell." I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, realizing what I just said. I meant it, but it didn't feel right to say.

I punched the nearest tree I saw. "Dammit..." I muttered. "..S-sync?" A soft voice called from behind me. The minute I heard that I knew it was her. My hand slid down to my side.

"Arietta, where the hell!" I turned around. My anger suddenly swept away. "..have you.. been?" my loud voice turned into a whisper once I saw her standing in the pouring rain.

"Sorry, did.. Legretta ask you to come find me again?" she said softly, wearing a faint, sheepish smile.

"Uh huh." I sounded like a complete idiot, like some guy drooling over some chick.

Her clothes were stuck on her skin; making her figure more revealed--especially her legs.

My eyes followed that one streak of water that slid down on her leg, I gulped.

Arietta's face turned pink. She looked the other way and broke the silence. "We're wet." she giggled with a hint of nervousness.

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of it, back to reality from my little fantasy.

She giggled, "Did you even listen to me?" she asked with her right hand on her chin.

"Y-yeah. Let's spend the night in the inn instead, we're not gonna make it there back in the HQ in time." I quickly got my composure back.

"Mmkay." Arietta smiled brightly. My heartbeat got faster, my face felt hot. I didn't look at her so that she couldn't see me.

We rushed to the front door of the inn; I opened it with a bang.

"Woah!" the people around us were surprised by the sudden noise.

We wet the floor as we were walking. "U-um.. e-excuse me?" The woman in the counter asked, fidgeting.

"A room please, quick." I snapped. "O-okay..?" She turned back finding the key for our room.

Huh. 'Our' room, huh? That was weird...

Arietta's POV.

A-a room with Sync? This thought made my face feel hot. I shook my head, trying to

erase that thought.

I feel weird... Naturally if I'm in this situation, I'd be embarrassed

with all these people around, all wet and all.

But I'm not. Was it because I was with Sync, and we're both wet? Ahaha.

I.. don't know. M-maybe.

I looked at Sync, he was waiting for the lady to give him the key. He looked impatient. Cute. I m-mean... Mmm... C-cute. Dear Lorelei I just thought Sync was cute.

"H-here you go..." Sync grabbed the keys and didn't even take a glance at the poor woman... Haha.

"Let's go." Sync passed by me, I followed. I could feel the people stare. But I didn't care.

"My, my. Sync and Arietta, hmm?" I heard a feminine-voice up ahead. I was being a klutz, Sync stopped but I didn't notice I was still walking, so I bumped behind him...

"S-sorry." I smiled sheepishly. Sync turned his head to look at me, we were eye to eye.

This kind of made me blush.

He turned back to the figure up front. "..Princess Natalia." he muttered. "Huh? Sync AND Arietta? Wait, why're you wet?" a blonde male appeared behind Natalia--Guy. "Guy, too?" I said.

"Long story--short, I was asleep, Legretta woke me up and sent me to babysit. Next thing I knew, I ended up here." Sync said, his expression irritated.

I felt guilty. "Sorry for being a nuisance..." I blurted. He looked at me, "N-no... I didn't.. say that." he muttered.

Guy and Natalia glanced at each other, grins formed on their mouths. "Well, mind telling us what you're planning to do?" Guy asked.

"We're just spending the night here, big deal." Sync snorted. "..Alone with **a girl**?" Natalia snapped, I felt some malice behind those words.

"Don't be stupid, she's not a girl. She's Arietta." he crossed his arms. My heart skipped a beat the minute he said that.

"Oh, my mistake. So just the.. two of you?" Natalia began to form a sly grin, so was Guy, only silently.

"H-huh...?" the both of us said in unison, cheeks pink. Natalia and Guy's brow raised, they were smirking.

"Ah..!" I pointed at them, but I was out of ideas, so.. "Bluh..." I said, crap. I sounded like a baby back there. Haha..ha.. Ah bluh, huh?

Sync burst out laughing as he looked at me. "Aww! Cute!" Natalia squealed. "Yeah, I thought so too!" Guy chuckled.

"GUUY!! NATALIA!! DON'T GET ALL LOVEY DOVEY THERE, THE ROOMS OVER HERE!" A shout came behind them. It sounded like Anise.

Sync and I looked at them, I grinned--he smirked.

"Wh-what?" Natalia shuddered. "It'd best if we go now." Guy called, embarrassed. The two went on their way, avoiding each other.

Sync looked at me, a smirk formed on his face. "W-what?" I asked. "Sooo... Ah bluh." he teased, poking me forehead. I pouted, my cheeks puffed. I crossed my arms.

"I-I was at loss for words." I protested. "Uh huh." he grinned. My serious expression turned to something else, I couldn't help it but to giggle shyly. He looked away. "L-let's go in our rooms already." he said, I swore I saw his face red, but... Maybe it's my imagination.

Sync's POV.

Ah bluh, huh? I don't know why, but... Cute. Too cute. I don't even know if that's in my dictionary.

We reached our room, I opened it with the key. I tossed the key aside the table immediately and removed my jacket and threw it on another table. I messed my hair with both my hands, water splattered all over me.

I kicked my shoes off, and noticed Arietta removing her outer clothes off. I shook my head and strted removing my pants, leaving me with my shorts. Lastly, I removed my gloves.

I glanced at her, but ended up having to stare. She was in a black dress with spaghetti straps; she had short... shorts under.

I didn't know she had this kind of figure. Shit. Stop looking, idiot! Shit, shit, shit. I can't stop looking.

My face felt hot, so I turned away and pinched myself, bringing me back to reality.

"Ugh, finally." I heard her, but then suddenly I felt guilty. "I wasn't doing anything! I-I swear!" I blurted like an idiot.

"Huh?" she giggled. God, Arietta. You're dangerous...

I smiled sheepishly, "Haha..ha.." She smiled sweetly at me, which I don't know why exactly.

She put a finger on her chin, put her other hand behind her back and then bit her lower lip.

I gulped, blood rushed to my face.

"Sync?" she called me, my heartbeat got faster. "Y-yeah?" I replied nervously.

"Do you... Do you hate me?" she wore a sad expression. Something hit me.

Did I hate her? Most certainly not. And.. I don't.. not like her too. Do I LIKE her? I-if I do, what's 'like', exactly? Like, as in, just friends..? or maybe.. Like.. LIKE?

"I don't... I-It's just." I trailed off, she tilted her head slightly, I could understand the gesture.

_**JEALOUSY.**_

It just popped out of my head. Was that it? Was I.. jealous of 'him'? Usually, I don't think this deep. I didn't care about anything before. Ever since I took my mask off, I got to know her a little, and she got to know ME a little.

Now that I think about it, I started asking myself all these questions ever since I got to know her. Asking about myself. Having second thoughts about stuff, not something I usually do.

"..Sync?" she called once more. "I don't like it when you talk about Ion, say his name, or even THINK about him." I said it, head-on.

Her eyes widened, strokes of red blush formed on her face.

"...I don't know why either. It just.. happened.. recently." I said looking away.

She looked at me, wearing a faint smile.

I felt embarrassed, so I sat on the bed, put a hand on my forehead. "Y-yeah. I.. feel frustrated too.. Wh-whenever you just say.. Anise's name.. O-or talk about her." she spoke up, somehow that made me feel happy, and I just.. Wow.

I looked down, slightly smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S POV.

Arietta just stood there, in the dark room. It thundered, the room was silent.

Sync stood up, and just stood there. He looked at her. The pink-haired God-General

walked forward Sync, stopped in front of him and then tiptoed (Since Sync was taller).

The next thing Sync knew--her lips touched his.

His eyes widened, face red. But actually, he was jumping up and down in the inside.

He didn't do anything; he simply stood there and allowed Arietta to kiss him. Arietta broke the kiss, took two steps back. Her eyes welling up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry Sync.. I-I shouldn't have done that, I-I'm..sorry." her voice's volume turning to a whisper.

"N-no... I-it's fine." he said softly, but there was nervousness coming from it too.

Arietta shook her head, meaning to say it wasn't okay; she backed away a few more steps until her back reached the wall.

The green haired boy advanced towards her. "Please.. don't.. hate me.." she started to cry.

Sync extended an arm, his hand on the wall behind Arietta, "Weirdo." he chuckled.

He rested his head on hers, Arietta was frozen, her face beat red. "I said it was fine." the way Sync said that made her heart skip a beat.

She was cornered by him. They could feel each other breathe.

Arietta stopped crying, though there were still strokes of tears on her cheeks. The gap between their lips getting nearer.

The pink haired girl closed her eyes slowly; wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sync placed his hands on her waist.

They kissed. And before they knew it, they were on the bed.

Arietta gently pushed Sync lying on the bed, making her on top. His leg was slightly between both of hers.

They ventured into each others mouths, coming across their tongues. Sync rolled his on hers. It felt weird, but pleasant at the same time.

The pink-haired girl started playing with his tongue.

Sync rolled the both of them gently, his turn to be on top. He broke the kiss, rested his head on hers, they looked into each others eyes. Sync could see the beat red blush on Arietta's face.

A smirk formed on his face, "You can't keep your tongue to yourself, can you?" he chuckled.

Arietta blushed; still having eye contact. Sync placed his lips on her jaw line, trailing from there, going to her neck, then her collar bone. Arietta played with his spiky hair, giggling.

Sync smirked. He held her tight; he wanted her to be his.

And SHE wanted him to be hers. They kissed again; played with each others tongues.

(Don't even think there's drool!! That's going overboard! This isn't like in the hentai manga, FYI.  
Their lips are locked. Sorry, but I'm just sensitive to these kind of things. Just informing. _)

It tasted sweet. What they were doing had no malice in it.

"I love you..." Arietta whispered. Sync chuckled, then sat up. Of course, she followed.

"Trust me, it's Ion." he didn't look at her. "Y-yes.. I do.. I didn't know how.. It just.. happened." she explained.

"No.. You don't." Sync protested; he smiled sadly. "And you call me gloomy." Arietta teased.

"I'm not being gloomy." he chuckled. "Well, I do love you." she smiled. "Ion." Sync scoffed.

"There's still lingering feelings.. but.. that's it. I.. love you." She placed her hands on her lap.

"..too." Sync mumbled. "What? Say that again?" Arietta snapped. "You heard me." Sync chuckled.

"Say it again... please?" she pleaded. "That's not gonna work on me." he laughed. "Pretty plea--." Before she could say anything Sync placed his lips on hers again.

He purposely made himself heavy to put them back lying on the bed.

"..Bad." Arietta whimpered, but actually she was enjoying it. "Heh. This is SYNC we're talking about." he smirked. His head was resting on hers.

He placed a hand on her slender thigh, making Arietta blush madly. He slowly slid his hand up. His smirk growing wider.

"Just kidding. Trust me, I won't go there." he teased. He placed his hand back on her waist.

They kissed again, this time; lips locked. The heat was rising, everything got wild--

Sync removed his shirt. The straps on Arietta's shoulder slid down to the side of her arms.

(Imagine him wearing a necklace, say; the one Ion usually wears; while Sync's topless. LOL.)

'Hot.' Arietta yelled mentally. Their lips were locked for a long time.

After the long lip-locked kissing:

Sync broke it then kissed her cheek; rested his head on hers again, allowing Arietta to catch her breath.

"*Huff*..Wow..*Huff*" she said in awe. "Yeah." Sync replied with a smirk. Crimson red and emerald green clashed.

Arietta hugged Sync tightly. "..I love you, too. Happy?" Sync chuckled. "Yeah." She giggled then smiled sweetly.

Sync moved to her side, no longer on top. Arietta snuggled up in Sync's arms. "Don't leave me alone." Arietta whispered.

"You always say how you're all alone.. But.. I wonder who's really alone." Sync smiled sadly.

(That's what the original Ion said. So yeah, I figured. ^__^)

This made Arietta's heart throb. "..That's right.. I'm sorry for being selfish.." she hugged wrapped his arms around his neck, not letting go.

He chuckled. "I never knew I'd fall for Gloomietta." he teased. "I never knew I'd fall for YOU." she giggled.

"Ah bluh!" Sync mocked. Arietta pinched his cheek playfully, "Sync!!" she giggled.

The both of them enjoyed themselves together, they didn't care if it was raining or  
the fact the thunders roared loudly. This night was something to remember.

Unaware of the presence outside the door....

"Oho. You two are both very, VERY naughty kids." the figure muttered as he ajusted his glasses.

He shrugged it off and continued walking towards his room with a glass of cold water.

A/N: I'm sure you all know who that person outside of their room is. I can't believe I enjoyed writing 'that' part.  
It was... pleasant? No malice, please. And trust me, FLUFF's my middle name. I'll put more fluff next chap.

NO FLAMES PLEASE, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! .


End file.
